


Do You Remember The First Time

by MissMeBetween



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeBetween/pseuds/MissMeBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At an engagement party for her friend Octavia, Clarke Griffin sees Lexa for the first time since her heart was broken and she turns out to be very different from the girl she had a whirlwind romance with all those years. Was it all pretend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke ran her hand through her hair before pushing open the door to the bar. Across the room, she spotted the reason that she and everybody else was there tonight. Her friend Octavia had finally gotten engaged to her long term boyfriend Lincoln and this was their celebration. As she ventured closure, Clarke realised that the pair were having a heated conversation. Just as she got close, her friend walked off having not seen her. She followed to the other end of the bar and placed a hand on the other woman’s shoulder carefully, knowing that Octavia had a bite just as viscous as her bark.

“Oh, hey.” The brunette greeted when she realised who was there.

“What’s up O?”

”He never told me. Can you believe we've been together for two years and he hasn't told me?”

Clarke shook her head. She knew Lincoln well enough and he always seemed like an honest guy. “What hasn't he told you?”

“He knows Anya Barkley.” Octavia responded as if it explained everything. “They have been friends since high school apparently.”

“O, I have no idea who this person is.”

Her friend worked for the mayor and was always talking about people who were apparently important or powerful and Clarke almost always had no clue.

“Seriously? You live under a rock don’t you? Anya Barkley is basically Lexa Woods’ deputy. Like her right hand. And he invited both of them”

The blonde’s throat suddenly constricted.

“What?” That was the only word she could manage.

“I know right? We were all just minding our business and suddenly there she is with like ten bottles of the most expensive champagne I've ever seen. I was so confused and then Lincoln goes and hugs her like they've been friends for years, because they've been friends for years. Can you imagine the sway I would have had at the office if he’d introduced us?”

“So you’re pissed off?” Clarke asked as she tried to subtly scan the room for the subject of their conversation.

“Clarke, Lexa Woods? You must know the story? Who she is? How good this could have been for my career?”

“What did Lincoln say?” Octavia looked away. “So he had a decent reason? I mean she is a person right, maybe she doesn't like everybody knowing her business. Her story.”

“That’s what he said.” The other woman replied as she took a sip of her drink.

“So instead of networking with the powerful people who bought you fancy champagne, you got mad at your fiancé?  
Octavia didn't say anything else but simply walked back over to Lincoln who was talking to a woman with light brown hair that she didn't recognise.

She wanted more than anything to just leave but she knew that wouldn't happen. It was her friend’s engagement party. That’s what she told herself. It wasn't curiosity at all. It wasn't the fact that even after all of it, and everything she clearly didn't know about that girl all those years ago, the simple thought of green eyes made her heart jump.

A friendly face slid up to where she was stood and pushed a glass of champagne into her hand.

“You look like you need it.” Raven stated. “Seems like you got the happy couple back on track though. So well done.”

“Thanks.” She was still looking around.

“She isn't here Clarke.”

“Huh?” The blonde turned round in surprise, how did Raven know?

“Why would either of them invite Niylah?”

“Oh, no I thought I’d seen somebody else.” She lied. “I know she’s not here.”

“Good, we know that you like to pretend everything is fine but if this break up is hitting you harder than you’re letting the world see, you know where I am.”

Clarke put an arm around her friend. “I know, thanks. Finn isn't here either.” She felt Raven bristle and shift uncomfortably. “I'm sorry. I’ll always be sorry you know?”

“Don’t be, he’s the shit that didn't tell you he had a girlfriend but I do wish you could kick him out.”

“Trust me, I would but we had all the contracts and he pays his rent. We barely speak honestly.”

Raven took a deep breath. “Fuck all this talk of exes. Let’s dance.”

At that moment a waiter appeared and offered a drink to Clarke. Glancing down she tried to wave him off.

“I didn't order anything.”

“I know Miss Griffin.” That got her attention. “I was told to give you this drink and to say that she promises that it tastes better than the last one she bought you.”

Looking down she realised that the drink was a mojito and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She watched her own hand pick up the drink off the tray like it was happening in slow motion.

“Sorry Raven, I need to go…” Clarke didn't know how to explain but her friend apparently didn't require an explanation as she waved her off.

The blonde knew exactly where to go.

The bar had a courtyard area with benches and tables and chairs. You could still hear the music, even with the doors closed.  
Clarke knew that she’d stood there on purpose, right opposite the doubled doors and leaning against a table like nothing could force her to do anything she didn't want to. It infuriated Clarke beyond belief.

As she walked towards her, Clarke could feel the anger swell in her chest. It rose and rose until, when Clarke was barely a foot away, Lexa lifted her head up and brought a cigarette to her lips with a smile.

Damn those Green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Oh God!” She yelled in shock. “That is disgusting.” She complained as she put the glass down onto the table._

_“Yeah.” The other girl agreed and also rejected the drink. She picked up a shot of apple flavoured vodka to cleanse her palette and offered one to Clarke too. “I think somebody should tell them you’re supposed to use rum in a mojito, not nail polish remover.” When Clarke declined the shot she did that one too._

_“You’re the genius who ordered mojitos in this dive of a bar.” The blonde smiled as she move around the booth so that the pair was closer._

_“It’s not my fault you’re only nineteen so dive bars are the only place we can go.” Lexa smiled back, putting an arm around her girlfriend._

_“Right, obviously you’d be showing me the high life otherwise.” Clarke joked. She lent in and kissed the brunette before she had a chance to see Lexa’s face change. “Seriously though, mojitos?”_

_“If you never try, you’ll never know.” She shrugged. “Besides, I figured you wouldn’t want any jager bombs after the last time.”_

_“That’s because the last time was a Tuesday and you got me so wasted that I missed every lecture I had the next day.”_

_“I got you wasted?” Lexa pulled back at the accusation._

_“Yes.”_

_“Sure baby girl, I forced you.”_

_Clarke swallowed hard at the drop in her voice._

_“Regardless, you’ve been doing this college thing longer. You should have took better care of me.”_

_“Oh, I don’t take care of you?” Lexa challenged._

_“You could do better.” The younger girl said nonchalantly as she turned her head away, pretending to look across the room. The arm around her moved down to her waist and pulled her closer. The brunette’s mouth was suddenly by her ear._

_“I guess I’ll have to try harder then.” She kissed Clarke’s neck. “I was pretty drunk myself you know?”_

_“Yeah I noticed.” She arched her neck to give her girlfriend more room to work with as the kisses continued. “I guess you did make sure I got to bed okay.” She twisted to kiss her fully for just a second. I mean it was your bed but…”_

_“So now you’re saying I took advantage of you?”_

_“Seeing as we both woke up fully dressed, and you passed out first, no.” They both started to laugh. “However, you were not a very good alarm clock the next morning.”_

_“Hey, I tried to wake you up. You had plenty of time to get to your lecture.” Lexa stated with an innocent expression on her face._

_“You woke me up by kissing me and putting your hand in my bra.”_

_“It worked.” Lexa shrugged._

_“It woke me up yeah but I didn’t want to get out of bed.”_

_“That is not my fault,” The brunette smirked. “You should have more will power.” Clarke shook her head in response to her cockiness. “You should care more about becoming a doctor.”_

_That made Clarke stop smiling. They had had this conversation a few times and Lexa kept encouraging her to follow her real passion which just ended in tension between them._

_Realising this, Lexa kissed the younger girl on the cheek. “You should let me buy you another drink to make up for that disaster of a cocktail.”_

_The blonde smiled and stopped her from standing up. “No, I owe you like two hundred drinks as it is.” She kissed her girlfriend before whispering, “Just so you know, I’m getting us beer. They can’t fuck that up.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

8 Years Later

 

Clarke said nothing.

She clutched the drink in her hand and looked the woman up and down.

It was hard to comprehend how she could be the same and also so different from before. Her body was still perfectly sculpted but now it was covered by a perfectly tailored suit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she stepped closer and took the cigarette out of Lexa’s mouth, with no protest from her, and took a drag herself. Lexa was still smiling.

“I know you didn’t end up becoming a doctor, but you are aware those are bad for you right?”

“Yeah well, I haven’t had one since the day after you left. I chain smoked and drank so much I spent the next forty eight hours throwing up and haven’t touched one since.” Clarke said before putting some distance between them, still smoking. She ignored the look of pain on the older woman’s face. “What’s your excuse anyway?”

“I rarely do it anymore. I figured this was an exceptional circumstance.” Lexa put her hands in her trouser pockets. “So is the drink any better or are you just here to throw it in my face?” She wasn’t smiling anymore.

Clarke was tempted but she took a sip. “It’s good thank you. The champagne was nice too.” She carried on drinking.

“Really? It just seemed to cause an argument. I felt bad for getting Lincoln in trouble.”

“Octavia was just surprised that he knows you and was annoyed he’d never mentioned it before.” Clarke got a nod in response like this wasn’t a new occurrence. “Yeah because apparently you are super rich and massively powerful.” The anger was beginning to rise again. “Who are you? Who the hell were you? What, were you worried I would take advantage if I knew?”

“No.” Lexa insisted as she stood up properly.

Clarke threw the cigarette butt on the ground and continued her tirade.

“I get it, I was a bit of cheap fun you could have for a couple of months.”

“No Clarke.”

“That’s why you took me to dive bars and we ate McDonald’s in the back of a shitty pickup truck right? See how everybody else lives and take the naïve college freshman along for the ride.”

Suddenly Lexa’s eyes were wild and she lurched forwards, grabbing Clarke’s arms. The now almost empty glass crashing to the floor.

“Tell me that’s what you really believe. Look at me and tell me you honestly think that I was using you the whole time. That you meant nothing to me.” She was pleading with gritted teeth.

“That’s how it felt when you walked away.” Clarke whispered a tears started to fall.

The older woman rubbed her hands up and down the blonde’s arms and Clarke couldn’t help but rest her forehead on Lexa’s in response to the comfort.

All of a sudden it was Lexa who pulled away, shaking her head. “How do you not know?” She said in frustration.

A third voice then made itself known. “Clarke?”

Both of them turned to find Octavia in the doorway. They hadn’t noticed the music get louder as the doors had been opened, too lost in what they were doing.

“She knows.” Lexa pointed at the new arrival, still angry. “Everybody I ever meet knows, except you.”

“Knows what Lexa?” She asked in confusion, seeing tears on Lexa’s cheeks too.

The brunette shook her head.

“I should go. I’m going to go.”

Clarke could only stand there stunned as the other woman walked past.


	3. Chapter 3

She had left the party not long after Lexa had and stopped at a liquor store on the way home. A lot of vodka later and she was collapsed on her couch. Hearing the front door open and close again, she turned and saw her room mate like she had expected. Finn wordlessly sat down next to her. He smelt like beer and had obviously been out at a bar too.

“How’s Murphy?” She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder without thinking about it.

“How’d you know I was with him?”

“Very few people are still talking to you after the Raven thing.”

“He’s okay.” Finn conceded. “I’d ask how the party was but it’s barely eleven and you’re back here, drunk” He continued as he took the bottle of vodka and drank some himself.

“It was complicated.” Clarke turned to look at him. “And unexpected.”

“Isn’t it always with you?”

She saw him glance down at her lips. They’d been here before. Once when he first moved in and once after her recent break up. It had always come at the end of a drunken night and never ended well the next morning. Clarke knew that but she was too drunk to care and just wanted to get those stupid green eyes out of her head. Without much more consideration of the consequences she closed the distance between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke squeezed her eyes close and pulled at the silk binding her wrists together and above her head. She moaned and lifted her hips off of the bed to chase the tongue that she knew was less than inch away from where she wanted it. Her lover had been teasing her for an hour, bringing her to the edge and then backing down. All of a sudden, she felt their body hovering above her on all fours, knees in between her legs, spreading them wide, and hands either side of her head.

“Look at me Clarke.” The voice commanded and she helplessly obeyed.

With a sudden burst of energy, she managed to wrap her legs around the waist above her and tried to pull down in search of friction. It was useless, the other body was far too strong and she was forced to give up and watch the smirk appear.

“You want me to take care of you baby girl?”

She had to look away from those eyes but a firm hand pulled her chin back and she was suddenly being kissed hard. When Lexa lifted away, she chased her, kissing and licking her chin, jaw and neck. She could taste her arousal all over the older woman’s face.

The smirk got wider as the brunette moved her left leg over Clarke’s right. Clarke had closed her eyes again involuntarily when she felt how wet he partner was. Leaning her head on one elbow, Lexa looked down at the sweaty mess her girlfriend had become thanks to her work. She absentmindedly began running a finger around one of Clarke’s hardened nipples.

“The sooner you give in, the sooner I’ll fuck you.” She moved down and kissed the blonde’s neck. “You want me to fuck you the way nobody else can. I know you love it.”

Clarke squirmed, moving her thigh in the process and once again felt heat drip from Lexa.

“You just want me to lose so that you can get off too.”

With a sudden explosion of movement, Lexa was straddling her waist, a grin even more mischievous than usual on her lips.

“Well at least you’re talking, that’s a start.” She leaned over and lent her weight on one hand, somewhere above Clarke’s head so that the girl below could see her soaked centre, moisture running down her legs.

The blonde’s mouth hung open at the sight. She almost burst with need as she watched Lexa move her and down and dip inside herself.

“I’m free to do what I want baby girl. That’s why you’re going to lose. I can cum as many times as I like before you break.”

Clarke tried to lift her body up in a desperate attempt to meet any sort of friction but the older woman squeezed her strong thighs on either side of her, and she was pinned. All she could do was watch as Lexa rode her own fingers and it was the hottest thing she had ever seen. The way abs tightened and softened as she moved her hips and how the intricate tattoo on her right bicep moved relative to the muscle as it clenched. The most excruciating part though, was how Lexa was looking at her. Her lover looked at her like she was the sexiest person to ever walk the Earth.

She shuddered when Lexa’s arousal began dripping onto her stomach.

“You feel what you do to me Clarke?” She shifted down to husk in her ear. “Hearing you moan and whimper like you do makes me so hot.” She’s still touching herself but not at a pace anywhere fast enough to cause her to climax. “And you taste so good baby. Just eating you out could make me cum.”

Clarke loses all self-control at that moment.

“Please.” She relents, unable to take any more torture.

Lexa’s face appears above her again as she leans weight on one forearm. The other hand, the one that had been between her legs, comes up and holds Clarke’s chin.

“Please?” The brunette says, bringing her wet fingers to her partner’s lips.

“Please.” She nods before sucking them into her mouth.

The hand moved to cradle her face.

“Please what, Clarke?” Lexa pauseed to kiss her slowly and deeply. “What do you want me to do?” She whispered.

“Please fuck me.” Clarke whispered back.

“Sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Please fuck me!” She yelled in frustration, pulling at the restraints and watching the smirk form once more.

“Are you begging for me baby girl?”

“Yes.” Clarke was too desperate to care anymore.

Lexa’s hand started to wonder south.

“How would like it? Nice and slow? Want me to be gentle?”

Clarke tried to just shake her head but the hand stopped just above her hip as consequence.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“So then how do you want me to fuck you?” The hand still hadn’t moved.

“Hard.” Was the strangled response.

“Hard, okay. What about like this?”

Without warning, Lexa picked Clarke up and delivered her back onto the bed but this time on her knees and forearms, her hands still bound together. It was like the older woman had moved a pillow, the effort it seemed to require.

“You want it like this?”

“Yes.”

A hand suddenly came down against her butt cheek and she squirmed.

“Yes please Lexa. I’m begging you to fuck me like this. Just fuck me hard, please.”

Her head dropped forward as she was filled from behind with two fingers. After a few gentle thrusts a third one was added and Lexa’s right hand moved to her clit but didn’t apply any pressure. The woman above kissed up her spine until he mouth was by her ear.

“Was it so hard to beg for me baby girl?” Came the whispered question as she increased the pace of her thrusts. “There’s just one thing you still need to ask me for.”

Clarke turned her head to the left so that her cheek met soft lips.

“Please take care of me.”

She felt the smile against her face briefly before the woman behind her straightened back up and started to rub circles around her clit whilst once again upping the pace of the fingers pushing in and out of her entrance.

Clarke screamed as she came undone a few minutes later.

Then she woke up.

Her eyes wide she tried to sit up in bed but her head pounded. Then she felt the moisture between her legs and knew it had nothing to do with why she was naked. Well it wasn’t because of her drunken tumble with Finn anyway.

It was her dream.

Except that dream was not fictional nor fantasy.

It was a very real memory of what was possibly the greatest sex she’d ever had, and she had a lot to compare it with. A lot of times with Lexa to compare it with.

She sighed loudly.

It was one thing for this woman to be back in her life.

She couldn’t deny now though that she was back in her head too.


	4. Chapter 4

The banging on the door started at the same time as Clarke’s phone started to ring. She’d managed to eat some food and shower and had just pulled on some sweats. She read the caller I.D. and answered as she walked to the door.

“Hey O, sorry someone is at the door.”

When she opened it, Clarke found Octavia standing there.

“Yeah I know.”

“So you’re the one waking everybody up.”

“Waking everybody up? It’s past two in the afternoon.” There was just a groan in response as the blonde dropped on to the couch. “Wait, please tell me that dick head isn’t here?”

“No,” Clarke replied, rubbing her eyes. “He’s gone out of town for the weekend.” She was not about to mention her most recent mistake, luckily Finn had left by the time she’d woken up. “So, what can I do for you?”

“Be honest for once.” Octavia shot back as she sat down on a chair at the breakfast bar. “What happened last night?”

“It’s private O.”

“No. You don’t get to push me away for this one. I saw something. I don’t know what but it was fucking intense. Now I’m your friend so please talk to me.”

Clarke finally made eye contact with her.

“Lexa and I dated, my first year of college.”

Octavia’s eyes went wide.

“You dated Lexa Woods?”

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “Except it wasn’t such a big deal. Or at least I had no clue. I still don’t. She was just Lexa.”

Her friend joined her on the couch. “How old was she?”

“She turned twenty two whilst we were together.”

The shorter woman nodded as if that answered a lot more questions.

“How long were you together?”

Clarke laughed humourlessly. “Two months.” She paused for a moment. “It was crazy though. The most intense time I’ve ever had. I did things I’d never done and still haven’t with anybody else.”

Octavia raised her eyebrows in suggestion.

“Not just in that way.” Clarke blushed, images from her dream popping into her head.

“Let me guess, she couldn’t handle it and left?”

“She left; I never really knew why.” She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes.

Her friend grabbed her laptop off of the coffee table. She typed ‘Lexa Woods’ into google and passed it to Clarke.

The blonde was stunned by what she saw.

Alongside the various images of Lexa in formal attire attending events in the city and across the world, were images of a young looking Lexa with two older people. They were her parents. Then there was one repeated over and over of a girl she didn’t know. And mixed in every so often was an image of a car after what was clearly a horrific crash. It had rolled several times and the doors had been cut open.

She said nothing as she read one of the articles that had appeared.

“Three of them died. Who was she?” She asked without turning away from the screen.

“Her name was Costia.” Octavia cleared her throat. “She was Lexa’s girlfriend. They were both seventeen.” When Clarke didn’t respond she carried on. “The four of them had been to Italy on a vacation and were driving back from the airport. They were just about to start their last year of school. Her parents died immediately but she didn’t. Lexa had a broken leg and couldn’t move. The doors were so smashed in that they were stuck anyway. When the rescue crew finally got the door open, they found Lexa holding Costia in her arms, crying. She screamed when they tried to take her away because she was dead and if she let go, she’d never get to hold her again.”

“How do you know that?” Clarke asked almost angrily. She could see now why it bothered Lexa so much.

“One of the first responders told the press. Lexa’s parents had an empire, they were always big news in this town. Their deaths and Lexa’s pain, was a huge story. She disappeared during college. Nobody really knew what she was doing and then when she turned twenty-two, she inherited everything. As soon as she graduated she took over but she sold it all after two years and set up The Woods’ Foundation in honour of her parents. Don’t get me wrong, she is still a multi-millionaire and has a lot of power.”

“She never told me.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke was about to give up and leave the lobby. She was furiously trying to avoid eye contact with the security guards and doorman that had gathered at the door. She had asked when she got to the building if Lexa was at home. Apparently she was working so she decided to hang around for a little while as it was almost evening and she figured the brunette must be home soon.

That had been a half our ago and the large group at the entrance was making her nervous so she was thinking about leaving.

Right then a figure cut through the crowd and walked confidently over towards her. The hard leather soles of her shoes clicked on the polished marble floor and Lexa was wearing a different, but just as immaculately tailored, suit. It was a rich, deep burgundy colour and underneath she wore a black shirt open enough to show a hint of cleavage. Looking down at herself, Clarke saw the old, worn out skinny jeans and converses along with the comfortable jumper she’d thrown on. At least last night she had looked good, she thought to herself.

Lexa was now in front of her but she didn’t stand. She saw two cups of coffee in cardboard tray and raised an eyebrow. The woman in front of her handed one over.

“I got what you always used to have- so basically the most froffed, over-sugared and calorie filled drink they offered.”

“You didn’t think that maybe I’d grown up?” Clarke asked as accepted the coffee.

It was Lexa’s turn to raise an eyebrow and the blonde said nothing as she took a sip.

“There we go.” And there was that smug grin.

“Why’d you get me coffee?”

“My assistant told me that security had phoned, concerned about the woman waiting in my lobby. I called back and asked them to describe her.”

“Doesn’t explain why you got me a coffee.”

Lexa sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “I was getting myself one and thought you might like a drink too. What is the big deal?”

Clarke stood up. “I came here to apologise.”

“Well you’re doing a great job so far.” Lexa dead-panned.

“It’s just annoying that now I owe you for three drinks.”

“You don’t owe me anything Clarke.”

The blonde shook her head and huffed. “Why are you working on a Saturday?”

“The city that never sleeps and the girl who never sleeps either, remember?” Lexa said as she looked over at the security guards and waved as if to say that it everything was okay.

“I feel sorry for your poor employees.”

Suddenly there was a hand on her lower back and Clarke was being guided into the nearest elevator.

“Trust me, my employees are not poor.”

“Wait.” Clarke protested as the doors closed and they started to move up the levels. “What are you doing?”

“If we stayed down there any longer, security were going to think that you were some kind of crazy stalker woman and called the cops.” When the younger woman looked at her disbelievingly, she continued. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Well this wouldn’t be the first time I got in trouble with the police after spending time with you.”

That made Lexa laugh in between sips of coffee.

“You didn’t get in trouble, we escaped, you just had to scramble over a fence.” She received a glare as she carried on laughing. “Besides, from what I remember you enjoyed wearing handcuffs.”

Clarke moved from the side of the elevator that she was occupying, to stand in front of her. “You’re so infuriating.”

The doors pinged open and Lexa whispered into the small space between them.

“Hey, you forgave me that night. In fact we didn’t make it home before you forgave me.” She turned to walk into the apartment and yelled back. “We made quite a show in the subway car whilst I earnt your forgiveness!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. Its so nice to be encouraged like this. I thought for sure I'd get some angry notes about Clarke sleeping with Finn. I'm so glad you like the story. Please share your thoughts.

_Clarke had slipped out for her break and was leaning against the wall behind the diner. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked at the message as she took a drag on her cigarette._

**_Lexa: How’s my working girl?_ **

****

**_Clarke: Exhausted. Can’t believe I still have half a shift left_ **

****

**_Lexa: Just think of me waiting to pick you up ;)_ **

****

**_Clarke: You don’t have to do that. It’ll be 2AM_ **

****

**_Lexa: I want to. It’s not like I’m going to sleep_ **

****

**_Clarke: You need help. Shouldn’t you be writing that essay?_ **

****

**_Lexa: All done_ **

****

**_Clarke: I hate you_ **

****

**_Lexa: That’s not very nice. What did I do?_ **

****

**_Clarke: I left four hours ago and you hadn’t even started_ **

****

**_Lexa: I’m just that good_ **

****

_The door suddenly swung open._

_“You’re break’s over Griffin.” Clarke looked up. “Time to get back to work.”_

_“Shut up Bell, you’re not my boss.” Bellamy laughed in response. “Fine, you’re losing your lead.”_

_The blonde’s face dropped._

_“I’ll be one second.”_

_With a nod he disappeared back inside._

**_Clarke: I’ve got to get back to work_**

**_Lexa: Okay baby, I’ll be there when you finish_ **

****

**_Clarke: You usually are ;)_ **

_At 2:03 AM, Clarke finally left the all night diner and pulled her coat over the dumb, bright red dress she had to wear as her uniform._

_“Hey, can I give you a tip?” A familiar voice called out._

_She looked up. There on the other side of the road, stood against the beat up, grey pickup truck, was Lexa. She crossed over and responded._

_“Just the tip?”_

_It caused Lexa to smile wider and suddenly the end of her six hour shift in a dump of a diner felt a thousand times better. She grabbed the lapels of her girlfriend’s leather jacket and pulled her into a kiss._

_“Well if you think you can handle more baby girl?”_

_She giggled against Lexa’s lips. “You really didn’t have to be here.”_

_“Where would I rather be?” The usual shrug followed. “How was your shift?”_

_Clarke groaned as her head dropped onto the older woman’s chest._

_“That good huh?”_

_“Somebody throw up all over one of the toilets and we had a bet to see who would have to clean it up.”_

_“Sounds fun. What was the bet?”_

_“Who could get the most tips. Guess who one?” Blue eyes looked up._

_“You. One hundred percent.”_

_“Ding! Ding! Ding!” Clarke replied before kissing her again. “I’m so tired.”_

_“Your place or mine?” The brunette asked as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, causing the other girl to rest her forehead on hers._

_“I’m serious Lex, I just need to pass out.”_

_“I know, so do you want to pass out in your bed or mine? You should remember I have a better coffee machine than you for when you wake up.”_

_Clarke made eye contact again. “You just want to sleep?”_

_“Yeah.” Lexa smiled._

_“You don’t sleep.”_

_“Maybe.” She laughed. “I can hold you whilst you do though.”_

_The blonde shook her head in disbelief before replying. “I’d like that a lot. I’d also like your comfy bed.”_

_After one final kiss, they got in the car._

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 Years Later

Lexa pulled off her jacket and folded it over the back of one of the dining room chairs. She barely stopped on her way to the balcony, where she opened the bi-fold doors across and stepped out. Leaning with her back on the railing she took another large sip of coffee and waited for Clarke. She watched as the blonde slowly wondered across the room, looking all around the double height space. She was so beautiful, even more so in her casual clothes. Lexa knew that’s how she was really comfortable.

“It’s a little different to that crappy shoebox you were living in before.” Clarke said when she eventually joined her on the balcony. She put her coffee cup down on a nearby table and held on to the railing as she took in the view.

“My parents owned the building, so now I do. I genuinely did like that shoebox but I like this penthouse too.” Their eyes met and Lexa couldn’t help herself. “Besides, you know I always like being on top.”

She was expecting Clarke to scoff are get annoyed again but instead she side-stepped across.

“But usually in the service of others.” She said with a glint in her eye.

After a few minutes, Lexa spoke again.

“You don’t need to apologise Clarke.”

“Yeah I do. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did. Why’d you just stand there like a punching bag?”

The older woman shrugged and downed the rest of her coffee.

“Whatever was going on with me, I still hurt you and there isn’t an excuse for that.” She couldn’t look at her anymore so just looked down at the empty cup in her hand. “I’m guessing you did a google search then?”

She felt a hand on her shoulder but didn’t look up.

“Octavia came around insisting on knowing what was going on between us. Then she showed me.” Clarke’s voice was sorrowful but sincere. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

That was when she looked up and held eye contact.

“I liked the fact you didn’t know. Being around you was the first time I felt like I could breathe since it happened and I didn’t want that to stop.” She swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling. “That’s what hurt last night, you thinking it meant nothing. That I was just using you. That I didn’t…” But she couldn’t finish her sentence. The look in Clarke’s eyes told her she didn’t have to.

The hand on her shoulder squeezed lightly in reassurance before travelling up to play with dark hair. Clarke’s other was on her chest, over her heart, as the blonde kissed her softly on the lips.

“It’s okay.” She whispered against her cheek before reconnecting their mouths for slightly longer this time, as Lexa responded tentatively. “I know.” Was the next promise and this time Lexa pushed forwards to reinitiate, now almost desperately. Clarke pulled back with a hand on either side of her face, stroking her thumbs over tear stained cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

And Lexa actually smiled into the next kiss and pushed herself off of the railing and back into the apartment, dropping the cup that was still in her hand. She gripped her partner’s waist and felt arms move around her neck. Bending her knees slightly, she lifted Clarke up and waited for legs to wrap around her waist. She felt hot breath against her neck as she carried on walking to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

_Clarke wearily opened her eyes and quickly closed them again when the sun hit them. She shifted her body slightly to stretch her legs out in the bed. Soft lips were pressed against her shoulder, covered by one of Lexa’s T-shirts._

_“Morning.” She hummed in response and felt the arm around her waist hold her a little tighter._

_“Ready for some coffee?” Lexa asked before kissing the back of her neck. “I have eggs if you want breakfast.”_

_“When do you have to leave?” The blonde slowly opened her eyes again._

_“Not for another three hours.”_

_“Then I don’t want you to leave this bed yet.” Clarke answered, intertwining her fingers with those on her stomach._

_“Fine by me.”_

_Somehow, Lexa pulled her even closer and she hummed as she let herself be enveloped by the warm embrace. Neither of them spoke but they weren’t asleep either, they simply lay there together. After a few minutes the silence was interrupted when Lexa’s phone signalled that she had a text message._

_“Can you pass me my phone please?” She asked as she lifted her head and rested it on her hand._

_Clarke made a purposefully pathetic attempt to reach for the device on the bedside table by stretching out her arm._

_“No.” She stated when she gave up._

_Smiling, the brunette pushed the other woman onto her back and manoeuvred herself so that she was leaning over her girlfriend, straddling one thigh. Clarke’s breath caught in her throat when she felt the crotch of Lexa’s shorts on her bare leg and the woman above her smiled wider, not ashamed._

_“I thought you said last night that you just wanted to sleep?”_

_“Well that’s what you needed.”_

_“Yeah?” Clarke asked as she reached for the back of her head and pulled her down into a kiss. “And what do you need?” She smiled against her lips before trying to reconnect their mouths._

_The phone on the side beeped again and Lexa forced herself away. As she read the text her smile faded and she tossed the phone back onto the table. Clarke sat up and wrapped her arms around her waist._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing.” She tried but was challenged by a simple raising of eyebrows. “As usual, my family aren’t going to be here for my birthday so they want to arrange a meal for the week after.”_

_“When’s your birthday?” Clarke asked, knowing basically nothing about the older girl’s family and knowing there was probably a reason, she decided to focus on what could be fun._

_“A couple of weeks.” She shrugged. “Look, I don’t really want to think about it.”_

_Clarke saw something new in her eyes that she was not used to- insecurity._

_She smiled._

_“Okay. How about you think about whatever got you like this?” As she spoke she slipped her hand into Lexa’s shorts and started running her fingers lightly through her folds. When the brunette moaned and crumpled forward into her chest, she was able to turn them so Lexa was lying on her back with her on top. “Did you have a good dream baby? Do I want to know what it was about?” She leaned down to kiss her girlfriend who responded hungrily, grabbing the backs of her shoulders to keep her close. “Do I want to know who it was about?”_

_A hand came up and tangled in blonde hair, forcing eye contact._

_“You.” She whispered breathlessly and Clarke gently pushed two fingers into her centre. “You baby girl.” She moaned and closed her eyes, somehow still able to find Clarke’s lips for another kiss._

_“What was I doing in this little fantasy of yours?” The younger girl kept slowly pumping her hand as she interrogated her lover. In all honesty, the thought of having a starring role in Lexa’s dreams turned her on more than she thought it would._

_“You had to lock up the diner so it was empty when I came to pick you up.”_

_“So I was wearing my uniform?”_

_Lexa bit her lip and nodded, her hips started moving of their own accord to follow Clarke’s hand._

_“You’re irresistible in that short dress Clarke.”_

_“Is that why you don’t come by the diner anymore?” She smiled before kissing the strong jaw of the woman below her._

_“I’d have to take you right there and then.”_

_“Is that what you did in your dream? Have me just the way you wanted to?” The younger girl moved her lips to her pulse point and flicked her thumb over her clit._

_Lexa’s eyes shot open and she dug her blunt nails into Clarke’s body but said nothing._

_“Come on Lex. Baby girl wants a story.”_

_“You leant over the counter to reach for something and that damn skirt lifted up.”_

_Clarke giggled and raised her head to look at the brunette again._

_“It does happen a lot.” She circled a thumb around her lover’s aching bud to encourage her._

_“Next thing I know, I’m behind you with one hand one the back of one of those glorious thighs. The other wraps around your waist and pulls you away from the counter.”_

_“I love it when you show me how strong you are. Let me guess, you picked me up.”_

_“Just long enough to set you down on one of the tables.” Lexa breathed heavily. She was getting more and more frustrated. Clarke took pity on her and started constantly running circles around her clit. “I sat down at the chair in front of you and you spread your legs for me. That’s when I realised you haven’t been wearing any underwear all shift.”_

_“How naughty of me. Do you punish me?” The blonde whispered in her ear as she rolls her hips to put a little more force behind her thrusts._

_“No. I just start licking and sucking. Savouring every taste of you I can get.”_

_“That’s what got you so wet? Dreaming of going down on me?” All she got in reply was a nod as Lexa lost herself in pleasure. “Well, that gives me an idea.”_

_Clarke started to kiss down her neck and collar bone. She moved so that she could push up her shirt and kiss the toned stomach underneath. Before she could pull on the waistband to Lexa’s shorts, she was stopped by two hands tangling in her hair and pulling her back up to eye level._

_“I want you close Clarke.” Her voice was strained._

_The blonde just smiled into a fierce, almost desperate kiss, swallowing the moans of the other woman as she continued to bring her to climax._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 Years Later

Her legs were wrapped around Lexa’s strong waist and she could feel her powerful arms holding her up as they moved. All of a sudden the rational part of her brain switched back on and she pulled away from the kiss.

“Lexa stop.” The brunette immediately halted half way across the living area. “We shouldn’t do this.” She said regretfully.

Lexa’s eyes instantly filled with understanding and they began moving again, this time in a different direction.

“It has been a long time.” She conceded as she carried Clarke into the kitchen space and lowered her onto a counter top. “I should buy you dinner first.” She kissed the blonde softly.

“When are you free?”

“Right now.”

“Lexa.” Clarke complained. “I’m not dressed to go anywhere.”

The older girl reached into a drawer and pulled out a takeout menu.

“Here was me thinking you’d be sparing no expense this time.”

Lexa dropped the menu on the work surface to Clarke’s left and lent in close, pulling her to the edge and running her hands up the younger woman’s thighs.

“Any restaurant in this town will make room for us a soon as they hear my name. Say the word and that’s what we’ll do.”

“I don’t have anything to wear.” Clarke whispered Lexa seemed settled into this commanding role but her words weren’t cocky, just honest.

“Every shop will stay open until you find something you’re happy with.” She kissed Clarke again, this time with a little more need. “I will treat you like an absolute princess if you want.” Another kiss. “Or, I can change into sweats, and we can sit on my couch eating Tai food and talking about anything and everything.” She offered.

The blonde glanced down at the menu next to her and pushed back on Lexa’s shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“Hey.” She called as she walked into her apartment carrying a paper bag in her arms. She shut the door behind her by kicking it and dropped her keys into the bowl. “I know you said your family had picked a restaurant with pathetic portions so I picked up some food from that new Tai place we wanted to try, with the two forks on the logo.”_

_When she looked up she found Lexa stood silently, not moving. Next to her on the coffee table was her rucksack._

_“What’s going on?”_

_“I’m sorry Clarke. This was a mistake.” The brunette spoke slowly before picking up the bag and throwing it over her shoulder and moving towards the door._

_“What the hell Lexa?”_

_She stopped walking but stared at the floor, gripping the strap of the bag harder._

_“You can’t just leave. What happened at dinner?”_

_“It has to… This is for the best.” She tried to sound defiant but continued to look at the floor._

_“The best?” Clarke yelled incredulously. “What about the summer, our plans?”_

_Lexa started walking again and tried to push past the other girl but Clarke grabbed her arm._

_“What about your birthday? What we said? What you…”_

_“I should never have let things go this far.” She finally made eye contact. “I’m sorry.” She whispered._

_When she tried to leave, she wasn’t stopped this time._

_“Please don’t go.” It was a small voice that was barely recognisable._

_She pulled on the handle and walked out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 Years Later

She looked down at the menu again and took in the logo. Two forks crossed over with a noodle tied around them in a bow. It was for the place she had gone that night. Lexa was stood a distance away.

“Clarke?”

The blonde looked up and pushed herself off of the counter.

“I have to go.” She swallowed hard as tears threatened to fall at the memory.

“Clarke wait, what is it?”

She picked up the takeout menu and slammed it against the other woman’s chest before turning to leave. “You just walked away.”

Just before she reached the door to the apartment the voice behind her spoke.

“Please don’t go.”

Clarke turned to face her.

“Doesn’t that sound familiar?”

It was her turn to leave Lexa stood alone in her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke read the small card in her hands and turned to the bouquet of red roses on the counter. Upon hearing the bell ring, she looked up to find Raven walking towards her.

“More flowers?” She asked rhetorically and got a nod in reply. “How many lots is that?”

“Well, they started on Monday and this is Friday so five.”

“How’d she know where you work?”

Clarke had to shrug. “I guess Lincoln told her.”

“No.” Raven flatly refused. “He wouldn’t.”

“Well it wasn’t me, so either he did or it was Octavia.”

Raven shook her head again. “She’s just as pissed at her as I am.”

“You don’t even know her.”

“She hurt you Clarke.”

“Octavia is hardly going to stay angry at Lexa. She seems more in love with her than I was.” The blonde said without really thinking.

Raven’s eyes widened.

“You loved her?” She asked quietly and got a simple nod back. “It took you how long to say that about Niylah?”

“Well,” Clarke huffed. “I was nineteen and she was…”

“Was?” The brunette pushed.

“Lexa. She was Lexa.”

Before her friend could get too lost in her thoughts, Raven spoke again.

“Well come on, it’s your lunch break right?”

“Yeah, why?” She asked unenthusiastically.

“Octavia booked us a table somewhere very exclusive for lunch so the two of us could take your mind of all this.”

“Let me guess, she couldn’t get away from the office?”

“Yeah.” Raven said in disappointment. “But I’m still here so we might as well make use of it.”

As soon as they arrived they were seated. Waiters seemed to appear from nowhere to cater to their needs.

“I could get used to this.” Raven smiled as she bought her glass of wine into the air.

“Apparently being friends with O has some rewards.” Clarke laughed as she met the cheers with her own glass.

Suddenly, Raven spotted something behind her head and her face dropped.

“What?” Clarke inquired.

“Nothing.” She lied.

The blonde went to look around but Raven grabbed her hand.

“Don’t.”

“Why not?”

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she explained.

“It’s Niylah. She’s here with someone.”

“On a date?” Clarke’s tone was interested but guarded.

“It looks like it.” She admitted.

“Who with?”

Raven decided against the truth.

“I don’t know. Let’s just ignore it and enjoy our meal yeah?” She hoped her hopefulness didn’t give her away.

“Okay.” Clarke responded tiredly.

They ate their meal casually but Raven kept an eye on the pair at the other table. Slowly she felt herself getting angry as she watched them laugh together.

“Ready to pay?” The blonde asked all of a sudden, breaking her out of her thoughts.

With a nod she paid for her half of the meal. When she looked up again, the two women had disappeared. It was as they left through the glass doors that they met them. In the corner of her eye, she saw Clarke come to a sudden halt.

Both Niylah and Lexa were stood talking as a black car pulled up outside the restaurant.

“What the hell?” Clarke heard herself talking before she could stop the words bursting out.

The two of them snapped their heads around at the obviously familiar voice. Niylah took a step towards her.

“Clarke. It’s good to see you.”

She was speechless and glanced to Lexa who was leaning against the car that was clearly hers. The driver had stepped out and was loitering with some kind of intent. She looked back but still couldn’t talk. She hadn’t seen her ex-girlfriend in three months.

Without warning Raven stormed towards Lexa and the driver moved to block her path.

“It’s okay Quint.”

The man who was now towering over Raven grunted and stepped once again out of the scene.

“You!” She carried on, seemingly unphased by the giant of a man who clearly also acted as security.

“Yes?” Lexa responded politely.

“Don’t pretend. Don’t act innocent.”

Clarke was by her side in a second.

“Raven calm down.”

“No Clarke! If you won’t get angry then I will.” She stopped to turn back to the older woman. “You’re sending flowers and apologising to her whilst taking girls out for lunch.”

Lexa didn’t respond at first. Her face remained impassive as she pushed off of the car and moved to Niylah. She whispered something to her and the other woman responded in the same manner. They went back and forth for a couple of minutes and Niylah’s expression changed to one much more relaxed.

“Goodbye Clarke.” She spoke clearly before turning to leave the rest of them.

Turning her body around, with her hands in her pockets, Lexa faced the two of them.

“Can I give you a ride?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“God, Lexa you’re so thick.” She breathed heavily as she adjusted to the full length of the toy. “I’m so full.” She whimpered._

_The older woman leaned down to kiss her and planted a hand on either side of Clarke’s head._

_The blonde moved her hands up the strong arms of her girlfriend, which refused to waver or bend, and gripped the back of her neck._

_Lexa gently rolled her hips and watched her lover’s face intently._

_Clarke gasped and dug her nails into the flesh under her fingers._

_“Breathe baby girl.” She commanded and watched her chest deflate slowly. She couldn’t help but smile at the other girl’s responsiveness to her words. “That’s it.” She thrust again, a little harder._

_“Fuck.” She growled before remembering to breathe again. “You feel so good inside me.” Clarke shifted and pushed her hips up into the harness._

_Lexa forced them back onto the bed with one powerful hand._

_“No.” The brunette scolded. “Who’s in control?” As she spoke, she almost completely pulled out._

_Clarke just groaned. “Who Clarke?” She coaxed a response by slipping back in part way._

_“You are.” The blonde screamed and squeezed her eyes closed, feeling her partner’s length pull out again._

_“Look out me.” The authority in the voice of the woman above her was enough to send her over the edge. When she met green eyes, the voice softened as she was slowly filled again. “Good girl. There you go.” Clarke felt a hand pull underneath her knee and followed her guide till it was wrapped over Lexa’s hip. She gasped at the sudden openness she felt. There were a few gentle thrusts before the speed of those powerful hips increased. She didn’t dare look away but simply kept her eyes locked with the intense gaze from above. “I give you as much as I want to. Don’t I baby girl?” Her muscles squeezed involuntarily around the toy and she took a deep breath._

_“I love taking what you give me.”  Clarke responded, simultaneously scratching down the front of Lexa’s chest in frustration, with her right hand. Lexa bit her lower lip as she too was struggling with all of the sensations and the younger girl could recognise the signs. “You’re so good to me. You should just let go Lex.”_

_The woman above her shook her head._

_“I want you to feel good.” She forced through gritted teeth._

_Clarke’s hands tangled in dark hair and pulled her to meet her mouth. When the kiss stopped due to the need for air, she moved a hand to grab Lexa’s ass._

_“Trust me. You’re making me feel so fucking incredible and that’s not including the first orgasm you caused. This is about you now.”_

_Once given the permission, Lexa pushed harder and lowered her weight onto her forearms. One of the hands in her hair cupped her face and they reconnected their lips. After a few minutes, the kisses became lazy as Lexa reached the edge._

_“Fuck.” She groaned into Clarke’s neck. “I’m so close.”_

_“I know.” The blonde started to meet Lexa’s thrusts and met no resistance this time. “When you cum, I’m gonna ride you till I scream.” She whispered into her lover’s ear, still trying to keep control of her own pleasure._

_It worked and Lexa’s body went rigid before she collapsed fully on top of her._

_Whilst she was still recovering, Clarke flipped them over and straddled her. Her core burned at the emptiness as the length left her but she positioned herself so it was at her entrance. She lowered herself slowly, Lexa watching the whole time and letting out small gasps as she felt the harness move against her sensitive centre._

_“God, you’re so fucking hot. What are you doing?”_

_“I told you. I’m going to ride you until I scream.” Clarke responded whilst simultaneously starting to role and grind her hips. Lexa let out a short laugh and she spoke again. “Happy Birthday Lex.”_

_The brunette shifted her head to the right and read the time on the digital display of her alarm clock._

_“Not for another seven minutes.” She turned back to catch her eyes with a mischievous grin. “Think you can wait that long baby.”_

_Pulling her lower lip into her mouth, Clarke nodded just as she felt two strong hands grab her hips to guide her rhythm._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 Years Later                                                      

“Can I give you a ride?”

Clarke hadn’t responded.

“She’s doesn’t want anything from you.” Raven said defiantly. She shrunk slightly when Lexa made eye contact with her again.

“I was talking to both of you.” She explained calmly.

Clarke’s head was swimming in confusion and the word almost stuck in her throat.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to your comments. The next chapter will be up real soon so keep an eye out.


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them settled in the car.

Raven had insisted on taking up the offer of a lift back to the gallery once Clarke had.

Lexa was sat opposite them, travelling backwards as the car moved through the streets. She remained the picture of calm and Clarke wasn’t sure if it was due to Raven’s presence that she was showing the world her cool self, or if the events of lunch had truly left her unaffected.

“Niylah is your ex-girlfriend.” The older woman stated.

“Yes.” The blonde confirmed, attempting to keep her voice as level as Lexa’s.

“Can I ask why you broke up?”

“No.” Raven chimed in causing Clarke to look at her. When she turned her head back she realised that Lexa hadn’t looked away from exactly where she sat, effectively ignoring her friend’s contribution.

“It’s personal Lexa.” She was able to say and received a nod.

“I understand.”

“How do you know where I work?” The blonde couldn’t hold it in any longer.

A small smile appeared on Lexa’s face. It was there only a second before she set her jaw back to its stoic resting position.

“The route that I used to run went right passed the gallery. One day I saw a beautiful painting in the window and stopped to take a closer look.” She paused as if remembering the moment herself. “You were behind the counter working, discussing another piece that was being displayed to a customer.” Her eyes had moved so she was looking past Clarke’s head but she realised and shifted her gaze to look into her eyes. “I haven’t run that route since.”

“Why not?” Clarke cleared her throat as discreetly as she could. “Why not come in?”

“I didn’t want to force myself into your life Clarke. I had no right to appear out of nowhere.”

“What changed? You were happy to at O’s party.”

Clarke noticed the hard swallow.

“Lincoln is my friend and I didn’t want to be rude. I was as shocked as you to see you there.” Lexa shrugged just like she always did. “When I saw you, I couldn’t help but want to speak to you. You’re irresistible Clarke.” Her voice had softened to a whisper.

“That’s why you left.” Raven reminded them that she was there and green eyes caught hers once again.

“Niylah has incredible skills in resource planning and allocation and comes with glowing references from her time in the corporate as well as the non-profit world. She would be an incomparable asset to The Woods’ Foundation but charity is not like business and I need to know the kind of person she is before I employ her.” Her tone made it clear that, in her mind, her past was none of Raven’s business. She looked back to Clarke. “If she did something immoral, I would like to know before I ask her to join an organisation named after my parents.”

The car had come to a stop and the engine had been cut, indicating that they had arrived back at the gallery.

“Raven, can you give us a minute please?” Clarke asked and watched her get out of the car begrudgingly. “You should hire Niylah.” She stated plainly causing the older woman to raise an eyebrow. “She’s a good person. We were together for ten months and she wanted us to move in together. That’s when I realised that, even though I loved her, it wasn’t the same as how she felt and so I was reluctant. It led to a massive fight and we ended it.”

Lexa just nodded for a few seconds.

“Thank you for telling me Clarke.” When the blonde went to leave the vehicle, she spoke again. “Wait, there’s something else I have to ask you.”

Clarke let go of the door handle and settled back down.

“Okay.”

“The gallery you work for is having an exhibition tomorrow night.”

“I know Lexa.” She responded, somewhat confused.

“So you’ll be there?”

“Yeah, I’m working why?” Then her eyes widened in realisation. “You’re going aren’t you?”

“I should yes.” Lexa shifted in her seat almost uncomfortably. “It’ll actually be a bigger story if I don’t go.”

“How’d you mean?”

“My parents…” She paused to take in the sudden concern in the blonde’s eyes. “Well, actually it was more my Mom. She loved art. It was a huge passion of hers and she gave scholarships to young, talented people so that they could go to art school. It’s a part of why the foundation offers so many scholarships now. Anyway, one of the artists being shown tomorrow night was a recipient of one of my Mom’s scholarships and he’s invited me. So has your boss but I’d be okay giving an excuse to him.”

“Lexa, why are you telling me this?”

“Would you mind if I was there?”

Clarke reached forward and placed her hand on the brunette’s thigh on instinct. She’d had rarely heard Lexa sound so broken. So uncommanding with her head down, looking into her lap.

“No Lexa, sweetheart,” The pet name falling from her lips uncontrollably. “You need to be there. This isn’t you forcing yourself into my life. It’s you living yours and…” She closed her eyes before saying the words. “I want you there.”

Clarke could feel green eyes lifting to look at her.

“You should get back to work before you get in trouble.” Lexa whispered.

She nodded and despite opening her eyes, she avoided meeting the other woman’s as she got out of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Clarke’s body fell onto the bed with a satisfied moan. She turned and watched her lover recover for about a minute before moving closer and throwing an arm around her waist._

_Lexa remained staring at the ceiling and the blonde could feel the small, almost undetectable spasms of the tight muscles of Lexa’s stomach, under her arm. She kissed her shoulder and felt lips fall to the top of her head in reply._

_“So, you were born at twelve minutes passed two in the morning?” Clarke felt a nod against her scalp, the other girl’s nose brushing up and down in her hair. “That’s very specific.” There was another nod and a few light kisses. “Have I rendered you speechless Lex.” This time she felt a smile. “I didn’t know I was that good.”_

_She finally got a response whispered from above._

_“You’re amazing Clarke.”_

_It was her turn to smile as she raised her head and looked into her eyes._

_“Are you sure you just want to stay here for the next twenty four hours?”_

_Two hands slowly wrapped around her waist and pulled her down so she was lying on half of her girlfriend’s body._

_“I can think of nothing better than staying in my bed with you for my entire birthday. No interruptions other than collecting take out from the front door and beer from the fridge.”_

_Clarke kissed her tenderly._

_“We should maybe shower too at some point.” She mumbled against Lexa’s neck as her lips trailed down and planted a kiss to the spot above her collar bone. “I don’t want to put on my new underwear if my body is dirty.”_

_“New underwear?”_

_The blonde raised her head and kissed her cheek._

_“Yep. Navy blue.”_

_“I like that colour.” Lexa hummed._

_“I noticed.” She reached down and grabbed the navy blue toy that was still attached to her girlfriend, stroking its length slowly. It caused Lexa to laugh._

_The sound of the doorbell punctured the room._

_“That’s the pizza.” Lexa said as she moved to get up._

_Clarke pulled her back._

_“I’ll get it, you can’t answer the door like that.” She laughed, reaching for a robe that was on the floor._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 Years Later

 

Lexa straightened her tie before flattening down her jacket and taking in her appearance in the full length mirror in her bedroom. She watched out of the corner of her eye as her roommate entered the room and sat on the bed behind her. She rolled her eyes at the wolf whistle that came from her friend.

“Looking good Commander. Whose benefit is this for?”

“We both know there will be reporters there tonight.” She tried to explain away the effort she had gone to.

“Yeah.” Anya acknowledged. “But this isn’t your usual level Lexa. You’re actually trying to get attention for once, not just dressing to get by.”

“It’s not like I’ve never worn this suit before Anya.” She turned around to face the other woman.

“You’ve worn it maybe twice in three years and both times I forced you. I always say how good you look in navy but you refuse to wear it. Besides, it’s not just the clothes babe. You’re whole… persona tonight is going to force people to look at you. So whose attention do you want?”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“It’s that blonde from Lincoln’s party isn’t it?” Anya smiled.

Lexa couldn’t take it and left her room to get a bottle of water from the kitchen. She was closely followed.

“I’m right aren’t I?”

“It’s private Anya.” She almost growled.

“I knew it.” Her friend threw her arms in the air in accomplishment. “I saw the way you looked when you first spotted her. I haven’t seen you look that way since…” She stopped dead on the spot. “Oh my god! She’s the one isn’t she?”

“The one?” Lexa asked in a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

“When you disappeared on everyone for that time in your last year of college. When you had Titus freaking out. He’d have teared his hair out if he’d had any.” She watched the large exhale Lexa gave by way of confession. “I saw you once during all those weeks and you had the dopiest grin on your face. You looked just the same the other night. She’s the girl.”

“Clarke.” Lexa snapped suddenly before softening her tone. “She’s not ‘a girl’ or even ‘the girl’. Her name is Clarke.” The smile on Anya’s face was infuriating.

“Clarke.” She repeated back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_When Clarke came back to the bedroom with the two boxes in her hand, she found the bed empty and the doors to the small balcony and fire escape wide open. Sat on the bench outside was Lexa. She didn’t say a word but simply smiled as she brought a cigarette to her lips. She reached out her arm and offered Clarke a beer. The younger girl walked to join her and instead took the cigarette out of Lexa’s mouth and took a drag. As she sat she marvelled at the muscles in Lexa’s arm as she took a sip of the drink. She still hadn’t gotten over the brunette’s physique and had to resist the urge to kiss and bite her throat when she swallowed a particular large gulp of beer._

_“Do I look more presentable now?” Lexa asked as she nodded down to her crotch._

_It was then that Clarke realised she’d removed the strap on and covered her body in shorts and a tank top._

_“Very.” She leaned forwards to kiss her. “How’s your appetite?”_

_“It’s okay, not sure I’ve worked hard enough yet.” The brunette joked before capturing her lips again._

_“I think you’ve pushed yourself just enough, for now at least.” Clarke held up the boxes still in her hand and her girlfriend opened the one on top and took a slice. “Won’t you be missed if I have you all to myself?” She asked, stubbing out the remains of the cigarette and grabbing some pizza for herself._

_Lexa just shook her head._

_“I told you, my family is in town next week and I’m seeing my old school friends tomorrow.”_

_“Yeah, and you don’t want me there.”_

_“Clarke.” There was suddenly authority in her voice again and Clarke instinctively pulled her head up from where it had been looking into her lap. “They’re not your kind of people.”_

_“Sure you’re not just ashamed of me?” The blonde was only half joking._

_“How could I ever be? It’s them I’m ashamed of if I’m ashamed of anybody.”_

_“They can’t be that bad. They like you and I like you so that’s something we have in common.”_

_Lexa looked away, over the railing behind them, and over the city._

_“It’s just complicated.” She said tiredly._

_“I’m just joking Lex.” Green eyes met her’s again. “I get my day with you now right?”_

_Lexa smiled and closed the distance between them once more._


	9. Chapter 9

“You look great by the way. I know I didn’t say it before but you look amazing in that dress.” Lexa spoke confidently whilst watching her best friend read emails on her phone.

Anya’s eyes shifted to meet her from the other side of the back seat of the car.

“I know.” She smiled slowly and moved across so she the side of her body was touching the entirety of Lexa’s. “Don’t worry,” She placed a hand on the other woman’s leg and Lexa pretended to look out of the window. “If you can’t get cutie pie to like you enough to fuck you again, I’ll help you out.”

“Oh, and how will you do that?” The brunette asked without turning back.

“I know a very discrete escort service.”

Lexa laughed and met her eyes. “Will you be paying or will I?”

The car slowed down to a stop and a series of flashes started. The cameras didn’t stop as Quint opened the door for her so she could step out. As usual she walked around the car and let Anya out, grabbing her hand to help her. They walked together, purposefully, into the protection of the gallery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_With her eyes closed she reached out behind her, to the other side of the bed in search of her girlfriend. She felt a breeze through the room and felt goose bumps on her exposed back. She buried her face further into the pillow for a second before turning her body towards the balcony. Her eyes still closed and chest shamelessly exposed, she spoke when she noticed the smell of cigarette smoke._

_“Did I not make clear enough what my birthday wish was baby girl?”_

_“No, you did.” Clarke’s voice carried across the room._

_“Then you just choose to deny me.”_

_“I went to get myself a glass of water and when I came back, you just looked so beautiful.” Lexa laughed as a sign of her disbelief. “I’m serious Lex. I just had to start drawing you like this.”_

_“Like what?” The brunette asked softly whilst opening her heavy eyes._

_“So peaceful, lying in bed naked as the sun fades.” She watched Clarke take a drag and then she watched the lit stick balance perfectly between two fingers as she pulled it out of her mouth. The hand resumed its hold of the sketch pad in Clarke’s lap._

_“Can I see?”_

_“I’m not done yet.” The younger girl glanced down to the book of paper in her hands, insecurity playing across her features._

_“Please Clarke.”_

_She couldn’t refuse Lexa at the best of times but now, Lexa looked unusually soft. She put the cigarette back into her mouth and turned the pad around to show her girlfriend the drawing._

_Lexa said nothing. She took her time trailing her eyes over the paper. After watching Clarke take one more drag, with the sun setting behind her head, she took a single deep breath and finally spoke._

_“I love you.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 Years Later

She clutched the glass in her hand and felt the drop of condensation run over her skin. Ignoring the chatter and buzz around her, Lexa took a sip of her champagne and stared at the magnificent painting on the wall. It depicted two children laughing as they sat on either end of a see-saw. Before now she had only been able to look at photos but to view the actual piece was a powerful experience as the realism struck her. Her mother had chosen well, she thought to herself, simultaneously taking another sip.

She felt the presence of her friend next to her and turned around.

“Okay so even though we asked them not to, the gallery has invited journalists tonight so they’re walking around.”

“That’s not particularly surprising.”

Anya looked at her with anger in her expression.

“Well, I wish they’d respect your privacy some more.”

“Anya,” She lightly held her deputy’s forearm in reassurance. “Do you know who I can see over your shoulder?”

“Clarke?” Anya asked in excitement.

“The Mayor.”

The other woman turned to look.

“With Octavia. She’s doing well for herself. I wonder why she’s here.”

“Anya.” Lexa warned.

“What? You think she didn’t name drop you?”

“Are you going to tell me you’ve never done it?” The brunette challenged.

Anya didn’t respond. She was suddenly distracted by somebody behind her friend.

Lexa could tell just by the smile she watched appear in front of her. She quickly did a hundred and eighty degree twist and found Clarke taking her final step towards them.

“Do you need a top-up?” The blonde asked, pointing to the empty champagne glass, with an unaffected look on her face.

She saw Anya disappear from her peripheral.

“Yes, thank you.” Clarke grabbed an open bottle from a server who was walking passed and began to pour it into the glass, stepping even closer in the process. “Will you join me?”

“I can’t when I’m working.” She replied, raising blue eyes.

“So quit.” Lexa shrugged.

Clarke knew she was joking and couldn’t stop her smile.

“Do you know how hard it was to get this job?”

“I can imagine.” She took the almost full bottle for herself. “Your Mom should be really proud of you Clarke.” The response she got was just a shake of the head. “I’m insanely proud of you.”

When the smile on the blonde’s face grew wider, Lexa could swear her heart exploded.

“Clarke.”

Suddenly, just as it had been a week earlier, Octavia’s confused tones interrupted them.

“Ms Woods.” An enthusiastic voice finally caused them to separate. It was Mayor Kane.

Lexa smiled and, after putting the champagne bottle under her arm, stretched out a hand which was quickly shaken vigorously.

“Mr Mayor.” She paused to take hold of the bottle again. “It’s good to see you supporting local artists. Might I introduce Clarke Griffin, she works here at the gallery.”

His expression changed, as if he had just noticed the other woman’s presence.

“It’s good to meet you Ms Griffin.” Kane shook her hand too. “This painting is astonishing isn’t it?” He said, pointing to the canvas Lexa had been admiring.

“It is Sir.” Clarke agreed. “Just one of the works we’re showing tonight that were created by Ryan Dermstrung.”

“He’s very talented. I expect that’s why your mother took an interest in him.” The Mayor said seriously but with compassion.

Lexa could feel Clarke watching her as she nodded.

“She had an incredible eye for potential, Sir.”

“And now you continue that legacy.” He spoke assuredly.

A strange smile formed on the brunette’s face.

“A legacy which your re-election campaign will benefit greatly from being associated with.” Lexa stated politely and calmly. “There is a lot of journalists here tonight.”

“Ms Woods, I would never be so distasteful.” Kane defended, somewhat flustered.

“Of course not. You aren’t looking for a contribution at a private showing of a Woods’ beneficiary’s art.”

Clarke could only watch as Mayor Kane looked to the floor. He cleared his throat and lifted his head up again. Lexa stood expectantly, looking at Octavia instead of him.

“Of course any donation you would like to give would be greatly appreciated but I am not attending tonight just to increase my campaign budget.

“No, I know.” She stopped to down her champagne and began refilling as she continued. “You’re here to buy some art and support these young, talented individuals, right?”

“Yes.” He agreed.

“Good to hear Sir. I’m sure Clarke will be happy to guide you.”

“What about this piece?” He enquired.

“Sorry, that’s mine.” She explained.

“No it’s not.” It was Clarke who was speaking. “This has already been purchased prior to this evening.”

Lexa turned to stand opposite her again. “I know. Gustus did a great job of picking it.”

Kane excused himself as Octavia dragged him away but he’d been long forgotten already.

“What are you talking about? You’re Gustus’ client?”

“No, I’m his boss. Gus is my head of communications but he also loves art and design. When I saw that first painting, I had to have it but I couldn’t walk in here so I sent him. That was going to be it. I swear that I wasn’t going to get involved again.”

Clarke exhaled. “I called him about that sculpture. I thought the same client would like it.” She realised aloud.

“I did by the way.”

Clarke shook her head in disbelief.

“You’ve been around for almost two years. Why did you insist on staying in the shadows?” Frustration as once again seeping into her voice.

“I’m a coward.” Lexa whispered.

“Yeah. You don’t have to tell me that. I’m guessing that’s why you left.”

The older woman stepped into her personal space to respond.

“Exactly Clarke. I was a coward and I made a mistake which I will always be sorry for. I was twenty two and somebody important to me forced me to choose between my duty and my heart. I did what I thought was right and if you’re going to hate me for that for the rest of our lives then please tell me now.” Her tone had become desperate. “I can’t keep up with this Clarke. First you’re angry and then you apologise and tell me it’s okay. You kiss me like it’s all you’ve wanted to do for eight years only to get angry again and storm out. Then you say that you want me to be here tonight. If you’re just angry then okay. You’ll never see or hear from me again. I can’t keep riding this rollercoaster Clarke because it’s killing me.” She paused to take a deep breath. “It’s killing me because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you're comments are greatly appreciated x


	10. Chapter 10

_“I love you”_

_Blue eyes shot up and took in the relaxed smile on Lexa’s face._

_“You’re drunk.”_

_“Maybe.” She sat up from her lying position and grabbed her top to cover herself, her shorts were still on her body. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Standing up she moved to kneel in front of Clarke. Without protest she took the sketch pad and looked closer at the intricate detail her girlfriend had been able to capture. She then carefully placed it on the bench next to the blonde and gently pushed herself between two pale thighs as she spoke again. “I’m not saying it because I expect to hear it back. I just wanted you to know.”_

_The corners of her mouth twitched upwards in a show of nerves and Clarke leant forwards to kiss her. Their lips moved gently across one another in what was a more tangible declaration of the pair’s feelings. The younger girl still felt the need to echo her girlfriend’s statement._

_“I love you too.” There was another intimate kiss before she continued. “We should go away together in the summer, after you graduate.”_

_Lexa had to look down. She softly ran her palms up Clarke’s calves and over her knees. They travelled up till they could play with the bottom of the silk robe._

_“What about working?” Her throat was constricting but she hoped it wasn’t noticeable._

_“You’ll walk into a job easily when we get back.” She replied confidently._

_The brunette moved her head forward until it met Clarke’s chest and there she started placing soft kisses on fabric and skin and everything her lips found._

_“Where do you want us to go?” She whispered against the stitching on the collar, letting herself get swept up in the idea._

_“Europe.” Clarke exhaled heavily, bringing her fingers up to feel the luxurious locks lying on Lexa’s shoulders. “We could keep it cheap. Go and see the art and the architecture. Immerse ourselves in the culture. Fall even more in love.”_

_The kisses had stopped and Lexa realised she hadn’t taken breath in about half a minute. Her cheeks were suddenly damp signalling the fall of tears and the overflowing of intense emotions. Kind hands coaxed her head upwards and she met a concerned expression._

_“You want to go backpacking in Europe with me?”_

_Clarke smiled at her and kissed her a little harder than before._

_“I want to hitch hike across the world with you Lex.”_

_“That sounds… perfect.” The brunette agreed. “Do me a favour and stay right where you are.” She gripped Clarke’s thighs for a second. “Can you do that for me, baby girl?”_

_When she received a confused nod she went back into the bedroom and reached into the top drawer of the bedside table. She then sat back on the bed and that’s when Clarke saw the camera._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 Years Later

 

Clarke stood stunned as she processed the other woman’s words. Before she could react verbally, Lexa started to move away and all she could do was watch her walk into the ladies’ bathroom. Following her without much thought, she found the brunette carefully dabbing a tissue under her eyes.

“I thought that you were supposed to be working.” She kept her voice level, as if unaffected, whilst looking straight into the mirror.

“Lexa.” Clarke’s tone was angrier than she herself had expected but it did nothing to get the older woman’s attention.

“If you’re working on commission, Kane is a gold mine.”

“Stop it Lexa!” She yelled, angry that her ex-girlfriend was pretending like she hadn’t just said everything she had. The woman in question finally turned to her left to face her. “You don’t get to say you love me and then just walk away from me. Don’t you dare walk away from me.” Her voice cracked. “Not again Lexa.”

“What do you want from me Clarke?” Her voice was harsh but it was from trying not to cry.

“I want,” She paused, taking a careful step forward. “I want you to talk to me. Please tell me why you left.”

“I had to be Lexa Woods.”

“What do you mean?” The blonde asked in confusion as she watched Lexa turn to lean her back on the basin.

“My whole life I couldn’t go anywhere without being their daughter. I was always supposed to inherit everything and carry on the baton, I just thought that I had decades to prepare not a few years. I was supposed to have decades.” She swallowed hard and Clarke instinctively drew nearer in an attempt to comfort her but a hand waved her away. Lexa wanted space and Clarke guessed that crying alone wasn’t new for her. “I was supposed to have decades to mess around, to mess up and learn how to be Lexa Woods, and I was supposed to have them to show me. I was supposed to have decades with them.” She pushed the base of her palms into her eyes to stop the tears but it didn’t work so she gave up. “After the crash I only had until I graduated. My Uncle Titus looked after most of it until then and he was determined that I wasn’t going to let them down. I spent every summer of college working in a different department of the company so that I understood it. That last year, I’d been going to board meetings and was involved in decision making so that when little twenty-two year old me became CEO, the firm didn’t burst into flames. It was all going how Titus planned until I disappeared.” Finally, Lexa made eye contact with the younger woman who had stood listening intently.

“You met me.” She got a nod in response. “We spent almost all our time together a part from college work and when I was at the diner.”

The brunette smiled.

“I bailed.” She shrugged. “I could just be Lexa with you. I hated that world, I always had, and it felt like I was pretending but with you it was real. I almost gave all of it up to stay in our little bubble.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Lexa’s smile dropped and it was her who moved to Clarke but kept her hands in her pockets.

“I lied about the meal with my family. I pushed it a week because I didn’t want to see Titus. I think I knew what was coming. My parents ‘worked tirelessly their whole tragically short lives to create everything that had been given to me. To walk away and not bother to carry on their legacy was an insult to their memory and a complete disregard for the privilege I had’. That was the lecture he gave me. He made me feel about ten inches tall and told me that I had a duty and sometimes we have to separate feelings from duty.” She glanced down at Clarke’s lips for a brief second. “I didn’t know how to say, at twenty-two, that I didn’t want any of it. I didn’t want the company, or an empire. I didn’t want millions of dollars and elected officials lining up to kiss my ass. It felt like spitting on my parents grave.” She lowered her head to stare at her shoes. “All I wanted was to hitch-hike across the world with you Clarke.”

Clarke unconsciously licked her lips as she cupped the other woman’s face and placed her other hand over the breast pocket of her navy jacket. They were now an inch away from one another and she whispered between them even though they were alone in the bathroom.

“We still can Lex.”

Lexa looked up and Clarke saw hope reflected in those green eyes for a second before sadness returned.

“Don’t.” She whispered back. “Don’t. Not unless you really mean it.”

“I mean it.” Clarke said with determination and force and before she could say anymore, Lexa’s lips were moulding onto hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa's lips were warm and soft. She couldn't help but melt into them. A part of her resented how it could still feel so safe. With her eyes closed, she felt the older woman's body push her against the basin and she tangled her hands in dark hair to steady herself. Kisses which had started off frantic now grew heavy and desperate. Neither wanted to stop though, even as their breathing grew laboured. The hands on Clarke's hips held her tightly, in fear of her disappearing it seemed.

 All of a sudden, the door to the restroom swung open and the interruption forced them apart.

“Lexa? Where are you?” Anya asked, not really paying attention as she looked at her phone.

“I'll be out in a minute.” Lexa tried to keep her voice level but failed miserably.

“Oh God. Well done Commander. You've got yourself a slice of cutie pie then.”

“Anya.” She warned through gritted teeth.

 “Look I’m happy for you and now I know to cancel the arrangements.”

“Anya.” She spoke a little louder.

Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s forearm to calm her down. “What arrangements?”

“Don’t worry Clarke.” Anya answered. “Just a little inside joke. But listen if you two want to leave, you need to sneak out of the back because there’s photographers here still and I’m guessing they’re going to be waiting for you back at our place too Lex.”

“We can go to mine.” The blonde stood in front of the older woman.

“Are you sure?” She whispered.

Clarke grabbed her by the shoulders to force eye contact. “You’re coming home with me.”

Anya cleared her throat but neither of them looked at her so she just spoke anyway. “I’ll see you tomorrow then Commander.”

“Goodnight.” Lexa’s eyes dropped to her lips and then met hers again. “Lead the way then.”

With a nod, the younger woman grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. From there, they moved away from the crowds towards the fire exit and into the back alley. Both of them kept a hold of the others hand as they walked without speaking. Lexa appeared on edge. Clarke guessed that she was looking out for reporters and stroked her thumb across the back of her hand.

“You okay?” She wondered aloud and was suddenly pulled back without warning as Lexa stopped still in the middle of the pavement and caught her in strong arms. The kiss was so tender that a tear rolled down the blonde’s cheek at the sensation. With their foreheads rested on one another, Lexa spoke.

“I get to do that again?” She still sounded unsure but Clarke could only nod. “Baby girl?”

That caused her to smile.

“Yes.” She kissed Lexa that time. “You can do that again.” She stepped out of her hold but kept a hold of her hands. “Now take your baby girl home Commander. She’s missed you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“What are you doing with that camera?” Clarke tilted her head with the question. She knew the answer. Lexa had done this a couple of times before. The first time, Clarke had been cooking the both of them dinner. Well it was grilled cheese but the older girl had been cramming for a test all day and was in need of a little study break. All of a sudden, a very expensive looking camera appeared and Lexa began taking candid shots of her stood at the stove, from her perch on the counter to the side. When Clarke tried to protest with excuses of ‘looking like crap’ the brunette told her she was beautiful and wanted to freeze the moment. ‘To hold on to it forever.’ She had said._

_The next time, the pair of them were lying on Lexa’s couch. Clarke had her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck and her right hand on chest. She heard a couple of soft clicks and turned over to find the lens pointing down at them. That time the blonde decided to be more playful and began kissing up Lexa’s throat and jaw as the photos continued to be taken._

_“It’s only fair.” Lexa smiled as she captured a shot of Clarke with the sun and city behind her through the doors. “You drew that picture of me.”_

_After another click she looked back at what she had on the camera and Clarke noticed a subtle shift in her expression. She seemed unsettled._

_Standing up Clarke spoke again. “What’s wrong, Lex. Not as good as you imagined?” She joked and began stepping towards her partner._

_With a shake of her head, Lexa started photographing the other woman’s confident but slow strides over._

_“Better.” She managed to whisper._

_The blonde stopped walking and a mischievous smile appeared as her hands moved to the knot on her robe._

_“I can make them even better.” She boasted whilst carefully untying the belt._

_“Clarke?” Lexa looked deep into her girlfriend’s eyes. “You… Are you sure?”_

_Clarke laughed and nodded. “It is your birthday.”_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

“You need to let me open the door.” She panted out. She had one hand grabbing tightly onto Lexa’s tie and another gripping her luxurious locks of hair. One of her legs was wrapped around the older woman’s hips, being gripped underneath the knee, whilst her back was pushed flat against her front door.

Lexa’s mouth stopped its relentless barrage of open mouthed kisses on her neck, only to capture her mouth in a brief kiss.

“No I don’t.” She insisted before kissing her again, pulling away with Clarke’s lower lip between her teeth. “That means stopping.”

The next kiss was softer and with it the blonde placed her hands on her lover’s chest to push her away.

“Think of all the fun stuff we can do inside that we can’t do out here.” She said as she turned to unlock the door.

Once they were on the other side, Lexa was behind her instantly with her mouth back on her neck and hands griping her hips. The feeling of familiarity made her melt in Lexa’s hold.

With a soft nip to Clarke’s ear, she spoke impatiently. “I thought you were leading the way?”

Then they were in the confines of Clarke’s bedroom and she had a thought as Lexa was unzipping the back of her dress from behind her. As it pooled to the floor, she turned wearing nothing but her high heels and underwear. She stopped the brunette’s hands when they went to hold her again. Smiling at the confused look she got in response, Clarke pushed the navy jacket off of Lexa’s shoulders.

“You look so good in this colour” She whispered, closing the distance between them and kissing her gently. Next she reached for matching tie and kissed Lexa’s perfect jawline. She didn’t protest this time when two hands slowly drifted up the sides of her thighs and stopped on her waist. “I’d just rather you were as undressed as me right now.”

The only sound in the room was of Lexa’s belt buckle slowly being undone and the blonde couldn’t help but smile at the hard swallow she watched from the other woman.

“Yet you choose this pace?” Lexa whispers and grips those hips a little tighter, fingers sneaking below the waistband of the lace garment there.

With a devilish laugh, Clarke pulls on the leather and buckle still in her hands, forcing their bodies together. As they kiss, she manoeuvres her partner to sit on the end of her bed and drops to her knees in front of her. Fingers go to the laces of leather shoes and Lexa fidgets uncomfortably on the bed above her. When the shoes and socks are gone she wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and connects their foreheads.

“I want to enjoy this. How many people get a second chance at a first time?” The smile she got in response triggered her to start unbuttoning the crisp white shirt. “Besides, I want to treat you like a princess for once.”

“Clarke.” Lexa shook her head but she was pulled into a fierce kiss as her shirt disappeared. Then Clarke reached for her pants and after undoing the button and zipper, encouraged Lexa to shift upwards just long enough to remove them.

“I’m serious Lex.” She spoke quietly as she moved to straddle her thighs. “You always want to look after everyone else first.”

Clarke took off her own bra and watched Lexa unconsciously lick her lips. Without warning the brunette’s mouth was on one of her breasts, adorning it with kisses and soft bites.

Then, they flipped. Clarke squealed as she is suddenly on her back and her lover’s mouth is already on her other breast. Skilful fingers run circles over the over-sensitive nipple of the one that the tongue just left. Combined with the slow but purposeful rolls of Lexa’s hips and the blonde almost forgets but then her hands find the clasp of her bra. When the brunette sits up to take it the rest of the way off, she sits up too and begins her own assault on the bare flesh in front of her.

The feverish pace of kisses and licks slows as she feels Lexa crumble around her. Their lips meet for a second.

“Lie down baby girl.” Somehow it’s still commanding even though they both know she’s lost.

“How many times?” Clarke says almost innocently as her hand slips past elastic and through Lexa’s slick folds. The only response she gets is the older woman’s head dropping onto her shoulder so he carries on. “How many times did we have sex? It was a lot right?” When her thumb brushed over Lexa’s clit, she felt her shudder and exhale onto her skin. “And during all those times, I always came first. You never, ever let me have my way with you first.” She smiled as she slowed her hand down and used the other to encourage Lexa’s head up so they could see each other. “This time’s gonna be different.” She insisted before they started kissing and she was able to switch their positions back over so she was on top. Her mouth trailed down until it was just above her the brunette’s heart. “Your needs are just as important.”

They both knew that she wasn’t just talking about in bed.

Lexa nodded and when Clarke started moving down her stomach, she tangled her fingers in blonde hair and pulled her back up to eye-level.

Clarke didn’t need to be told why.

They kissed. And they kissed some more as her hand resumed its previous work, only this time not with the intention to tease. Her mouth moved to trace the tattoos on Lexa’s biceps, to suck on her pulse point, and to carve a promise into her chest.

A promise that she couldn’t say aloud yet but she had a feeling that Lexa already knew.

Clarke loved her. Always had and always will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for they delay but Uni has been kicking my arse. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again because of exams. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

Before she opened her eyes, Clarke could feel the warmth of the body lying next to her and smiled uncontrollably. She had to shift barely an inch forwards for her lips to find Lexa’s shoulder. After kissing the skin there a few times, she lifted her head onto her hand so she could look over her lover. Her fingers brushed over the brunette’s waist and up to trace the tattoo on Lexa’s upper right arm. She knew the intricate detailing from times spent like this years ago.

A subtle movement told her that Lexa was awake but she stayed quiet for a few minutes as she continued to stroke up and down the skin, which was now covered in goose bumps.

The familiarity of all of it struck her but then she remembered that this wasn’t college and that the woman in front of her was far more than before.

“We can’t lie here forever Lex. We’re gonna have to leave this,”

“SSHHHHH.” Lexa interrupted her playfully. She hadn’t moved nor opened her eyes yet.

Clarke smiled and gently kissed her shoulder again whilst wrapping her arm back around Lexa’s front and holding her close.

“I just mean that the real world is gonna come looking for us soon.”

The older woman interlocked their fingers and turned in Clarke’s arms, bringing their joined hands to her heart.

“I thought this is real?” She whispered with eyes more soulful than usual.

The blonde brought their hands to her mouth and kissed Lexa’s knuckles and palm before pressing them to her own chest.

“It is.” She promised back. “But, we had to hide from photographers last night which is new for me.”

She watched as Lexa closed her eyes for a second and exhaled heavily.

“I know but it was because of the art showing. If they can tell a story about my parents then they will.”

“What about your love life?”

The brunette didn’t respond verbally she just stared up at Clarke from her pillow and pulled her hand free, running the tips of her fingers over Clarke’s shoulder and down her spine.

“Sorry.” Clarke spoke quietly a she took in the look of sadness on Lexa’s face.

“Ignore them. They’ll get bored, or at least they should after this many years.” Without warning she pushed Clarke onto her back and kissed her tenderly. “Besides, like I said, this is real.” As she moved down for another kiss, Clarke ran her hands through her dark hair. “I wish I’d held on to it before.”

Clarke’s thumb caught the tear that rolled down her partner’s cheek.

“It’s okay.” She smiled. “Just don’t let go this time?”

Lexa smiled back down at her. “Never.” She whispered against her lips.

As they kissed a toned thigh moved between Clarke’s and she ran her hand down Lexa’s back. When it stopped just above her ass, she pulled her even closer. Lexa got the hint and began grinding her hips slowly.

Just as her mouth moved to Clarke’s jaw, a phone started playing “Killer Queen” causing Lexa to grown in frustration. The blonde laughed and brought her hands to Lexa’s shoulders.

“Is that your phone?” She couldn’t help but smile and it got even wider as she watched her partner role her eyes.

“I think reality is collapsing in on us.” The older woman replied as the song started up again.

When she went to get out of the bed to retrieve the device that was somewhere in the pile of clothes on the floor, a firm grip stopped her.

“Ignore it. Can’t we at least get a Sunday morning?”

“You’re the one who said we can’t lie here forever. Besides its Anya and she wouldn’t be calling unless it was important.”

“How’d you know its Anya?” All she got in response was a sheepish smile and a dip of the head. “She has her own ringtone?”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s Queen?” Clarke laughed again.

“She changed it ages ago and I thought it was funny.”

She looked up to her lover and saw a woman less guarded than at any point since their reunion and her heart swelled. After a quick kiss she felt a mischievous grin pull on her lips.

“What?” Lexa asked, noticing immediately.

Simultaneously, she pushed the brunette up to sit on her heels and started trailing her fingers down the front of her body.

“What are you doing?” Green eyes were fixated on the digits now traveling between those perfect breasts. When she didn’t get a response, Lexa’s demeanour changed. “Baby girl?” She spoke sternly as she repositioned her entire body to kneel between Clarke’s thighs, keeping a hold of the top of her calves.

“Yes Commander?” Her hand was now at her centre and her fingers slowly wondered over and between her folds.

“What are you doing?” Lexa’s voice had grown hungry.

“Well, I really want you to touch me but you’ve got to answer your phone right?”

Lurching forwards, Lexa grabbed both of Clarke’s wrists and pinned them either side of her head, down onto the mattress.

The blonde’s smile was gone as she bit her bottom lip at the physical display.

“I don’t like to be teased Clarke.” She whispered in her ear before biting down on the lobe, causing a sharp intake of breath.

“I don’t believe you. I think you do.” Clarke forced out in reply.

“You were wrong last night.”

“Yeah?”

Lexa hummed an affirmative as she moved to kiss her.

“There was one time I came first.”

“Wow!” Clarke replied sarcastically. “One whole time?”

The brunette rolled her hips and laughed at the gasp from Clarke.

“It was one morning after I’d picked you up from the diner. We slept at mine and you teased me about a little dream I’d had.”

“I remember.”

“Do you remember what the dream was about?” As she spoke, Lexa pulled the hand that had been between Clarke’s legs to her lips and sucked on them gently.

The younger woman swallowed hard before speaking.

“Going down on me.”

With a smile, Lexa relinquished her hold on place wrists and moved her body down so she could kiss across Clarke’s breasts.

“I dreamt about how you tasted baby girl.” She whispered into smooth skin before biting down gently on a bright pink nipple. “I’ve dreamed about that a lot over the years, you know.” She carried on her descent, stopping when her lips found the inside of Clarke’s thigh. “Nothing compares to the real thing though.” Without warning she sucked on the flesh below her teeth, leaving a mark.

“Fuck!” Clarke screamed in surprise. “Fuck.” She repeated but as a moan, in pleasure. “You didn’t get enough last night?” Her voice betrayed her fragile state of arousal.

Green eyes lifted to meet hers from the end of the bed.

“I’ll never get enough baby girl.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

She watched as Clarke forced air back into her lungs whilst resting her head on her lover’s thigh. Her fingers gently traced the bite mark on the other leg.

It was then that Clarke’s phone began to buzz from the night stand. She reached over and grabbed it, unhindered by Lexa’s refusal to move.

“Hello?”

Deciding to be mischievous, the brunette began placing kisses on the skin where her head had just been. She moved up to Clarke’s hip as the woman spoke again.

“How’d you get my number?”

That caused Lexa to pay attention. She shifted her body up and rested her head up on her hand to the side of Clarke’s body. Clarke rolled her eyes and passed the phone to her.

“It’s Anya.”

Taking the device, she rolled onto her back.

“I’m gonna make us some coffee okay?” The younger girl whispered in her ear. “Still black with one sugar?”

In response, Lexa just turned and connected their lips briefly before smiling.

She watched as Clarke got out of bed and put a robe on, whilst bringing the phone to her ear.

“Hi, Anya, what’s so important?”

“Look Lex, I didn’t want to call your girlfriend either but when you didn’t answer I got worried. I didn’t know where you were. From her heavy breathing, I can guess you’re still at hers.”

“She’s not my girlfriend Anya.” Lexa insisted, rubbing her eyes. They hadn’t had that conversation yet.

“Well, tell that to the media.”

“What?” She sat up suddenly.

“You were followed I guess last night, you and Clarke. There are pictures of the two of you kissing and walking hand in hand. I thought you’d want to know.”

“What are they saying?” Her throat was suddenly dry.

“It doesn’t matter Lex. They don’t know where Clarke lives yet so just carry on. Don’t let them ruin this.”

“Okay, I’ll be back later.”

She looked up when the bedroom door opened and Clarke returned with a cup in each hand.

“You remember the rule right?”

Lexa closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yeah.” She whispered. “I’ll see you later.”

By now Clarke had placed the drinks down on the table next to her and was perched on the edge of the bed. She handed the phone back after hanging up and the blonde placed a comforting hand on her knee, over the sheet.

“Do you have to go?” Clarke failed to keep the disappointment out of her voice and it made Lexa smile to think that she wanted them to stay together.

She reached out and grabbed Clarke’s hand.

“No, I don’t have to leave yet. She wanted me to know that we were followed by a photographer last night and apparently there are reports that we are together. That you’re my girlfriend. I mean they don’t know who you are I don’t think. Not exactly.”

Clarke looked down for a second and then met her eyes again.

“Well that stayed a secret for all of two seconds.” She shrugged.

“Wait, you’re okay with it? With them saying you’re my…”

The smile that formed on her partner’s face was indescribable.

“Your girlfriend?”

“Yeah.”

Clarke laughed and launched herself on top of the other woman, forcing them both to lie down entangled with one another. She stroked her thumb across Lexa’s cheek.

“I don’t mind sharing you with photographers, and newspapers, and whatever media are interested Lex, but I’m not risking this part of you ever again.”

“Which part?” She whispered into the small space between their lips.

“The real part.”

Lexa kissed her and trailed her hand up her lover’s spine, pulling her impossibly close.

“Can I borrow some clothes please?” She asked in between kisses.

The blonde pushed her onto her back and straddled her bare stomach. The tips of her fingers ghosted over Lexa’s defined abs and breasts.

“No, you definitely cannot Commander.”

When the hands reached Lexa’s shoulders, the brunette grabbed them and held them in her own.

“It’s so weird to hear you call me that” She smiled.

“It suits you. Why does Anya call you it?”

The brunette looked to the corner of the room for a few seconds, deciding whether to tell the story or not.

“Anya went to a public high school until the last two years before college. Her parents had saved enough money to send her to my boarding school. She’s a year older than me. She joined the hockey team and I was already captain. That’s how we met and became friends. Anyway, apparently I took it too seriously. Studied the other teams, had meetings about tactics and pushed everyone really hard in training which led to Anya calling me Commander.”

“I can imagine. I’d like to have seen you in your hockey kit.”

Lexa didn’t smile back. Her thoughts had wondered and the woman above her noticed.

“Lex, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She shook her head.

Clarke lay down next to her and rested a hand on her chest. “Don’t lie.”

The older woman opened her mouth and then closed it again. She took a deep breath and eventually spoke.

“Hockey was how I met Costia as well.” She remained looking up at the ceiling.

“You know you can talk to me Lexa. She was important to you and I want you to be able to talk to me.” The blonde’s voice was soft, so as to not push the woman lying next to her too far.

“The school gave out scholarships to boost their sports programme. Most of the kids with rich parents looked down on them even though they had to get straight A’s as well as show talent athletically. Cos…” She paused and swallowed hard, still determined not to look away from the ceiling. “Costia got a soccer scholarship but she joined the hockey team too. She thought I’d just been made captain because my parents were powerful. That pissed me off. So her first training session, when coach asked me to lead the warm up, I pushed everyone so hard that I almost killed all of us- including myself.” She could feel Clarke smiling at her. “Anya was mad but before she could yell at me, coach started a practise game. By that point, I guess, we were both trying to prove who cared more, or who was tougher, I don’t know because we kept going in hard. Inevitably, I ended up hitting the ground and cutting my head open.”

Clarke didn’t say anything as she slid her hand down to squeeze Lexa’s and allowed the brunette to absent-mindedly play with her fingers.

“She went with me to the nurse’s office and sat with me whilst I was stitched up. She apologised for thinking I was undeserving without meeting me properly. When the first stitch went in I winced but I didn’t want to show that it hurt so I dug my fingers into my leg.” For the first time Lexa smiled but it was a sad, almost painful sight. “Cos saw and pulled my hand into hers. I think that’s when I fell in love with her.”

Clarke squeezed her hand again and green eyes finally met hers.

“We should drink the coffee before it gets cold.” Lexa said with a strained voice. She waited, however, for the blonde to sit up before moving herself.

Clarke went to a drawer in her dresser and found a pair of shorts and a hoodie for the other woman to pull on. When they settled back under the sheet with their drinks, Lexa nestled herself under Clarke’s arm with her head on the silk covered shoulder. Lips dropped to the top of her head in between sips of coffee and her eyes felt heavy all of a sudden with unshed tears. As if knowing, the girl surrounding her, the girl who had let her once again into her bed, whispered into her hair.

“You’re okay Lex.”

And she was.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke made no attempt to move once she had finished her coffee and had no intention of disrupting Lexa’s peace either. She could feel the brunette’s chest expand and contract with a steady rhythm and wanted that to remain the case for as long as possible. Eventually though, Lexa punctured the silence:

“I’ll have to go home soon.” She turned in Clarke’s arms as she spoke. “Anya is leaving later today for a week in LA and I need to go through some stuff with her first.”

Clarke just nodded in understanding and put both the empty cups on the nightstand.

“Come back to my apartment with me?” Lexa sounded almost unsure. “I don’t want this to end yet.”

“This isn’t going to end Lex.” She smiled back.

“You know what I mean.”

The blonde nodded. “Okay,” She overdramatically sighed. “If you need me to spend the day in your insanely fancy penthouse apartment, then I guess I will.”

Lexa laughed and wrapped her arms around her partner’s waist.

“Well, I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“If it will make you happy Commander.” Clarke closed the distance between them. They both melted into a series of kisses, each growing in intensity. Just as Lexa’s hand moved to the knot on Clarke’s robe, her phone signalled several texts and emails arriving which did not seem to stop. “The real world is pretty desperate for you.” She sighed with a much more sincere tone this time.

The other woman buried her head in the crook of her neck in response. Then Clarke had an idea.

“We should shower before heading to your place, right?”

When Lexa’s face came back into sight, it displayed a knowing smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lexa held the door of the car open and waited for Clarke to emerge. Once she had, she immediately took her hand and made for the entrance to the building. A couple of photographers were waiting for them. They made comments about how Lexa was wearing the same clothes as the night before as well as asking Clarke who she was.

The blonde ignored them just like her girlfriend had told her to do.

It seemed to take forever to reach the elevator on the other side of the lobby even though Lexa was probably swiping her key card and punching in the code in less than a minute. Clarke, somewhat instinctively, moved into Lexa’s arms as they sped up through the levels. She smelt like her own shampoo and shower products and it made her calm. There was a gentle kiss on her forehead just before the doors opened into the apartment.

They walked in to find Anya at dining room table, her back to them.

“You better have followed the rule Lexa.” She spoke sternly.

“Is there a rule against bringing girls back to the apartment?” Clarke half-jokingly asked, causing Anya to turn around.

“No.” She answered, clearly surprised. “There’s pancakes staying warm in the oven, although I didn’t know we were entertaining.” Her eyes flickered to Lexa and back to Clarke. “But please help yourself.”

Lexa cleared her throat. “I’ll just go get those papers from my office. We need to talk through them before you leave.”

With a quick glance to Clarke, she disappeared.

Clarke moved to sit down at the table.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Anya asked. She didn’t wait for a reply before looking down at her newspaper.

“What’s the rule?”

Anya looked up again and fixed her with a stare more intimidating than she had ever experienced. Then she looked in the direction that Lexa had gone in, as if to make sure that she was not going to return soon.

“If you’re planning on sticking around then they’re going to write about you. They’ll compare you to Costia, to Luna, to me and to anyone else that matters to her. They’ll speculate as to whether her parents would approve. They will try to find out as much about your life as they possibly can. Every failed relationship. Every one night stand. Every stupid mistake you have ever made.”

By this point Clarke’s eyes were wide and she had forgotten how to swallow.

“The rule, Clarke, is that Lexa does not read any news or gossip about herself or whoever she is seeing. You should probably follow it too.”

And with that Anya went back to reading the newspaper.

A few minutes of stunned silence later, Clarke got up and went to the oven. After determining where the plates were she served out two sets of pancakes and returned to the table just as Lexa came back into the room.

The brunette dropped two folders in front of her friend and went into the kitchen herself to pour herself a cup of coffee, gesturing to Clarke to ask if she wanted one. She didn’t.

Anya spoke first.

“We need to sort out the gala Lex.”

Her response was to sit down heavily in the chair next to the blonde with a huff. Anya tried looking at her the way she had just looked at Clarke but she was immune after this many years, so she opted for sarcasm.

“How mature.”

“I know.” Lexa dead-panned as she started shovelling her breakfast into her mouth.

“And I know that you know how important this is. We just need to find somebody to plan it, after last year people will expect...” Anya stopped talking as her friend put down her fork.

“I know somebody.” Clarke offered, unsure how to decipher the pair’s exchange. She put her hand on Lexa’s thigh to get her full attention. “Octavia.”

“Seriously?” Anya asked sceptically. “This is vital to the foundations work.”

“She used to do this kind of thing for a living before working for the mayor.” Clarke defended.

Anya went to speak again but Lexa cut her off.

“I’ll meet with her this week and see if I think she can handle it.”

With that the matter was settled, at least for now. The two friends went on to discuss budgets and a presentation that Anya was to give in California whilst Clarke pushed half eaten pancakes around her plate. An hour later and the oldest of the women was leaving for her trip. As the elevator doors closed, Lexa pulled Clarke by the hand and led her through the apartment.

“Are you okay? You hardly ate.”

“Yeah.” But she was less than convincing.

“Look, I know that Anya can be intense and protective but she loves me and she’s always been there. She just wants what’s best.”

The blonde found herself in Lexa’s bedroom and with no warning, she was getting a show as the navy blue suit was being removed.

“I didn’t want to hold her up earlier so I didn’t change.” The taller woman explained. “Are you sure you’re okay Clarke?” She asked as she pulled up a pair of sweatpants.

Clarke suddenly shook herself out of her dazed state and finally moved, reaching to where Lexa’s hands were about to pull the shirt, she had borrowed that morning, over her head.

“Let me help you with that.”


End file.
